unweegeepediafandomcom-20200213-history
UnUnited Un'Gees UnUniverse
The UnWeegeeverse, also known as the UnWeegee UnUniverse or UWU for short, is the universe in which UnMalleo, UnWeegee, and all the UnFakegees reside. The UnWeegeeverse is in fact part of the larger UnTrolliverse. The UnWeegeeverse is made up of several planets, which are different parts of this "UnWeegee", as well as the colored star-looking things. The UnWeegeeverse has two thousand star clusters, which look like the overall buttons. The drugged side of the universe is the UnDed Un'Gee UnUniverse (which is actually relatively the UnTrolliverse). UnWeegee himself lives in the moustache part of the universe, while UnMeegee lived in the blue eye and UnGreegee lives in the black eye. The UnFakegees live in random and scattered parts. For example, UnSuteegee lives in the moustache along with UnWeegee, while UnPeegee lives in the red door near the butt. It doesn't really matter where a UnFakegee lives, because they can eat any will. The UnAsteroideegee destroyed Statue of UnWeegeerty. Here is a list of the parts and the corresponding Un/Fakegees: Moustache: Capital; UnWeegee, UnMalleo, UnSuteegee, UnMuneegee, UnSutalleo, UnXuigee, UnMunalleo, UnXalleo, UnKadreegee, UnKadralleo, UnCaramellio, UnWaweegee, UnLuiteegee, UnPeacegee, UnAlphaweegee, ₩eegee, ₥alleo, UnFakegee (II) Blue Eye: UnMeegee (I), UnLalleo, UnSeagee, UnSealleo, UnSqueegee, UnSqualleo, UnXeegee, UnSpongee, UnNaveegee, UnSquidbob UnTentapants, Squidbill, UnSquideegee, UnBudgeegee (not a UnFakeegee, originated here), Eegeedub (same thing), UnTreegee, Good UnPlankteegee, UnTreetran, UnNourGodly1592, UnDayalleo, UnSling UnKing Black Eye: 'UnGreegee, UnGralleo (I), UnGrowser, UnGreach, Graesh, UnGrawneek, UnGraisy, Graizeh UnGroombas, UnGrushee, UnGruidbob UnGrentapants, Gruidbill, UnBlackeyegee '"L" Section of Hat: 'UnLeegee, UnMarioxs, UnFakeegee (I), UnTransfeegee, UnPreegee. '''Glove: 'UnGunnereegee, UnSoldiergee, UnOveregee (in hiding), UnInvisigee, UnAeemeh UnDunkann, UnBawb UnDunkann, UnTedeh UnDunkann, UnChallee UnDunkann, UnPaute,UnAwphysaur, Cweemeenuhl,UnPrawphysaur, Rweeguz Buhlayvur, UnPhatsograveset, UnCeeforee, UnWiigee, Miigii,UnInsulteegee (before he was destroyed by Offensive Bending Unit), Portal To The UnPuralleverse 'Boots (Al Quopher, Squadron of UnDiarrhea base and The Antedeh Army): 'Osama Bin UnWeegee, UnMaltroegee, UnReegee, UnMaolleo, UnSewereegee, UnWeewee, UnGralleo II and III, UnYelleow II, UnMeegee II, UnGaeeb UnDunkann, UnTawbeh UnDunkann, UnSkippy UnDunkann (I), Grippy Grunkann, UnComandereegee 'Near Butt (Squadron of UnPee): 'UnPeegee, UnWeenee, UnGrosseegee, UnUrineegee, UnUrinalleo, UnMalleenee, UnPeejay UnDunkann '''Butt (Squadron of UnPoop): UnPoopeegee, UnButteegee, UnPoopalleo, UnPooser, UnPoopa UnTroopas, UnFarteegee, UnUglybob UnGrosspants, UnSkippy UnDunkann (II), Whooyoogee Bottom of the Boots (UnPlankteegee's HQ): UnPlankteegee, UnMeegee III, UnMeegee IV, UnMonroe, UnThooeegee,UnMeegee V Nose (Home of UnSquidbob's Clones): 'UnZridbob UnZrentapants, UnLridbob UnLrentapants, UnZidbob UnZentapants, UnFrwidbob UnFrentapants, UnBridbob UnBrentapants, UnDridbob UnDrentapants, Nega UnSquidbob UnTentapants, Nega Nega UnSquidbob UnTentapants '''Hair (Portal for the Unminecreegee fan club universe): 'UnSteveegee 'Black hole (Subworld portal): 'UnDemoleegee, UnInferneegee '''Hat (Krusty Krab Gee army base): UnSpungeBawb UnScwayrepayntz, Mr. UnKrahbz, UnMeegee 2.0, [UnPahtreek] (1.0), UnGalaspongee, UnSpongtran, UnSpongee, UnSquidbob UnTentapants, UnJuniorbob UnTentapants, all UnSquidbob clones,UnWeemee, UnMeelleo, Meegeelleo, Lalleemee, UnPatreegee, UnRenhaldi, UnSpongamiicho, UnPizzagee, UnSquiddy patties, UnWeegee Patties, UnKrusty Pizzas Comet (Squidbill Fan Club): Squidbill Fan Club, (The Squidbill Fan Club uses the comet as a base, but not is their real house, the comet is a spaceship). The Brow of the Hat (Where UnGalligee used to be): '''The UnDocteegee (formerly, now wanders the universe), '''Arm (UnChaeskayke, Jr. Army base): UnDevingee, UnChaeskayke, Jr., UnTrentonalleo, UnDevinBob UnMoffitPants, their clones. Top left corner (UnNikksworld): UnAngryfaicgee Trivia * The UnBudgeegee and Eegeedub is known to exist in all parts of the UnWeegeeverse, even though it originated in the Blue Eye and was also domesticated there. * It is really just a massive star system, but for some reason, the people of the UnUnited Un'Gees UnUniverse believe it is a universe. * This is not related to the UnUnited UnStates of UnAmerica, despite of the naming. Category:Places